


Can’t Tell Me There’s No Point In Trying

by VesperRiver



Category: Lego Ninjago, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, It’s literally ninjago season 8&9 but the seven birds are there, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sneople, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, aro/ace Lloyd Garmadon, changing up the ships again bc god damnit season 10, ninjago/taz crossover that literally no one asked for but I’m writing anyways, spoilers for season 8&9, yup im including season 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/VesperRiver
Summary: The seven birds land in a world with colorful ninja with elemental powers. They must work together to get the light and prevent the sons of garmadon from resurrecting Lloyd’s father.Title is from “Silence” by Khalid and Marshmello!





	1. The Mask Of Deception pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a ninjago fic in like a year or two,,, and I promise there will be more taz in the next chapter!!! I had to split it into two bc I was just rewriting the chapter at this point lol

We see a city in celebration. The citizens of the city parade down the road wearing masks depicting kabuki-like creatures. A large dragon puppet is being pulled down the street by people wearing the same masks. We pan up to see fireworks bursting in the sky. 

Then, we see a figure dressed in green, wearing the same mask that the celebrators are. Then one in red, with that same mask. The two of them run away from the celebration, down a nearby alleyway where we find four other figures. all dressed in different colors, black, blue, white and light blue.

They look up, the camera pans with them. To reveal a large skyscraper, Borg Tower.

Then they climb their way up, using a grappling hook to get the museum section. Careful not to be seen.

One figure sticks their katanas into the glass of the window and trace a circle and kicks in the glass. They make their way through the museum, careful not to disturb anything.

Before spotting a painting of Cyrus Borg himself. 

The one in green unsheathes their Katana and cuts into it. Revealing the mask behind it.

The one in grey steps forward, ready to grab it. But just before they do so, the green one stops them and blows dust to reveal the security lasers in place.

The green one carefully puts their katanas into the sensors and takes the mask quickly.

They celebrate silently, but their celebration is short-lived. The alarm goes off right as soon the grey one takes the katanas out of the censors.

An alarm blares and metal covers in the windows drop. The six people all run towards their only exit and miraculously all make it out before the metal completely covers the hole.

Suddenly, a blur of a bright green tornado made of energy breezes by the figure in grey. 

“Nice masks,” a voice sounds out and knocks down the one in grey with a ball of green energy. “You could almost pass as ninja,” Lloyd says and gets into a fighting position.

The green-masked figure shoves one of their teammates forward and runs to the grappling hook. Leaving their friends to fight as they run away.

Lloyd beats them easily, they are no match for him as he defeats them easily. He uses his spinjitzu to collect them all throw them out one by one. 

He pants, temporarily exhausted. He watches as the green and black masked fiends glide down the rope. The green one cuts the rope, putting his blue companion in danger. But Lloyd, being the hero he is, saves them. 

As soon as he deposits them on the ground safely, there’s police waiting for him for his arrest.

The green-masked person, however, abandons their mask in favor of another. It obscures their face and only shows their glowing red eyes underneath the visor. They hop onto a motorcycle and speeds off with the mask strapped to their back. 

Shit. he didn’t think this through, “Pixal, I need my car!” Lloyd says. 

“Your coordinates, master Lloyd?” Pixal asks.

“Somewhere over… you know where to find me!”

As he falls, he’s confident that Pixal will get his car to him before he hits the ground. He hears the engine of the car revving behind him as it jumps a gap in the road.

“I could kiss you, pix!” Lloyd laughs, relieved.

“I don’t think Zane would approve,” she says in return, a smile is clear in her voice. 

The masked thief winds through the traffic on the Ninjago freeway and Lloyd does his best to keep up.

“Who the fuck am I chasing?” Lloyd asks.

“They are not in our database.”

“Damn, whoever they are, they’re good! I need backup.”

“All the other are on active missions throughout Ninjago. You are on your own.” Pixal states plainly. 

Lloyd sighs and speeds up, using the median to get through the traffic to catch up to this mysterious person. They weave expertly through traffic like a dance.

The masked person turns off onto an exit ramp and Lloyd is close to follow. They drive off the edge of the freeway, over a gap, and lands flawlessly onto the other side. Lloyd catches up and glares at them through the windshield. 

But suddenly and unexpectedly, they stop. So Lloyd does too, he makes a quick U-turn, so he’s facing this person has been chasing and revs his engine. The masked figure follows suit and suddenly they drive towards him.

Lloyd presses on the gas and hopes to collide with them. The bars on the side of the bike lift into the air and drop suddenly, launching the person up into the air, over Lloyd. The mysterious person jumps off the bike, abandoning it. 

The green ninja jumps out of his car and watches as this person falls, a sick feeling in his stomach forms as they fall… until they pull the lever on their parachute, revealing the face of his father? 

Lloyd gasps and takes off his mask, mesmerized by the parachute, unable to take his eyes off of it until they drop onto a boat and disappear. 

“Master Lloyd? Are you all right? Are you there?” Pixal asks through his earpiece, concern written in her voice. 

“Yeah. I’m here. It’s time to get the team back.”

~~~

The Starblaster enters the plane in a burst of light; the birds reforming into their recorded states and recorded positions. 

“All right everyone, time to figure out where we are.”

“If we can!” Magnus supplies.

“Yes, if we can,” Davenport sighs with a grin. “Barry?” 

Barry moves over to the computer and types a few things, “uh, looks like we’re in Ninjango?” 

Taako glances over his shoulder, “I’m pretty sure it Nanjaygo.” 

“Nah looks like Ninjahgo,” Lup says and glances over his other shoulder.

“Well wherever we are, we still have to be careful in case if they are hostile to non-human species.” 

“Of course, Captain. We’ve been doing this for how long? 74 years? I think we’ll be fine.” Magnus grins. 

~~~

The next day, Lloyd enters the same room that the masked figures were in and is met immediately with his friends.

“Hey, there he is! You’re late,” Kai grins and fist bumps Lloyd.

“Kai was late too if that’s any consolation,” Zane adds which makes Kai roll his eyes.

“Thanks for meeting me here,” he smiles genuinely, “it’s been a while since we’ve been all under one roof.”

Nya giggles and glances at her boyfriends

“Uh, what?” 

“Are we going to talk about it?” jay grins widely and hangs off of Nya while holding onto one of his boyfriend's hands in his.

“Your voice, its-” Cole says before he’s cut off.

“Lower,” Zane says and changes his voice so it goes lower.

Lloyd gives the four of them a confused look and then gives Kai an annoyed one as he ruffles his hair.

“Looks like our little ninja is growing up!” Kai teases.

“Leave him alone,” Nya smile and sighs, “any word from your mother?”

“Not since she went searching for master Wu,” he frowns, “I don’t know where she is.”

“She’ll come back, Lloyd,” Cole reassures, “and so will Wu.” 

“Not everyone comes back, Cole,” Lloyd sighs and takes his phone out of his pocket, “but that’s not why I brought you all here. I brought you here because of this.” he shows the image of his father, with an acronym underneath. 

“Your father? Lord Garmadon?” Cole says in shock.

“After looking around, I’ve learned that it’s the symbol too-” 

“The sons of Garmadon,” Zane interrupts, “a mysterious criminal syndicate growing in prominence in Ninjago city,” he explains

“Seventy-two hours ago, they stole a powerful artifact from Cyrus Borg. Some mask,” he shrugs. 

“Not some mask,” a man with an eyepatch says and enters the room, “the Oni mask. There are only three in existence.” 

“Wait, uh, I’m confused.” Jay lets go of his significant other's hands and pushes past Zane and Nya, “how can there be three masks if you said it's the only mask?”

“Not only jay, Oni.” Nya explains

“The Oni are said to be all powerful beings, demons that predate Ninjago.” the Nindroid explains. 

The man turns towards a kabuki mask behind him, “each mask embodies one of the three Oni warlords. If all three masks are united.” he turns towards them, “Whoever owns them will wield tremendous power.” he turns back towards the masks.

“Ninja, this is Mr. Hutchins. Master at arms and counsel to the royal family. I’ve asked him here-”

“The royal family?” Kai interrupts with awe in his voice. 

“Apologies if you are not familiar,” Hutchins says, “they honor their privacy. As they do the safety of Ninjago.” 

“Let me guess? They have an Oni mask too?” Cole says with a frown.

“Two? Now there’s two?” Jay says jokingly but is interrupted when Nya puts a hand over his mouth and smiles apologetically. 

“The emperor will deliver a public speech tomorrow and I am worried the sons of Garmadon may try to steal the mask. We could use your help. That is- if you can keep a low profile.” he offers.

“We’re ninja!” Zane turns on his fake flesh, “no one will know we’re there!” he grins. 

Hutchens bows slightly in approval. 

“Just let us know where and when.”


	2. The Mask of Deception part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think the two groups will meet the next chapter but idk
> 
> also?? this got a lot more attention then i expected it to so uh thanks i guess

“Anything interesting happen over the past few hours, babe?” Lup asks and sits down next to him.  
“Nah, just some news about the royal family making their first televised appearance and that this weird-looking mask got stolen,” Barry says and pulls up an image of the stolen mask.

“Huh, wild looks like a demon.” She grins. 

“What looks like a demon? Magnus asks and pops his head into the room.

“This mask that got stolen from the Borg? Museum, apparently it's an Oni mask,. There are only three in existence.”

“Wait why is there three of you said only?” he wonders.

“I said Oni, Magnus,” Barry chuckles with a smile.

“Oh shit, I misheard you. Sorry.” 

“You’re fine, do you think we should introduce ourselves to the Royal Family? Just in case if they happen to get ahold of The Light any time soon?” Lup asks and bites her lip. 

“I heard something about a demon? You two better not be summoning one.” Davenport sighs deeply and enters the room.

“We’re not summoning a demon!”

“It's a mask, cap, it got stolen from a museum last night by a group of people who were pretending to be this ninja group that protects this world.” 

The captain looks at the image of the mask with a nod, “We should definitely make peace with this royal family and these ninja protectors, we don’t want to be on their bad side in case shit goes downhill.”

Barry nods, “Good idea, but I think we need to do more research about this plane before we make contact.”

“Yes. Conduct more research. We will find a safe place to land for now.” 

“Yes captain,” Barry and Lup say in unison and turn their attention back to the monitor.

~~~

A few hours after the first public appearance of the royal family, the ninja are invited to meet them. Hutchins is leading the six through the palace.

He pushes the door open with a bow, “I present to you, the exalted emperor and empress of Ninjago, and the Jade Princess. Princess Harumi,"

Harumi smiles softly as the ninja approach the thrones.

All the ninja bow, except for Nya who Lloyd nudges and she does, begrudgingly.

“We are honored in your presence,” the king says and the royal family bows in return.

“The honor is all ours.” Lloyd smiles.

“I have read much about you, your heroics will surely become legend,” Harumi says and walks down the stairs towards the group. “Kai, the hotheaded one who acts without question,” she says to the fire ninja.

Kai smiles and bows as Harumi moves onto Cole. 

“Cole,” she says with a smile in her voice, “The rock and foundation of the team.” she then moves onto jay who is looking around the room with a large smile on his face in awe of his surroundings.

“Jay, the jokester who‘s mouth is as fast as lightning.” she says, “Zane, the cold and calculating android.”

“Nindroid,” Zane says and removes his artificial skin with a beep and a bow, “Your Highness,” he smiles.

She smiles in return and looks to Nya, “The girl.” she says and Nya immediately looks offended and pauses mid bow to have a sour look on her face.

But Harumi was not finished, “The girl I’ve wanted to be ever since I first heard about her.” she says sincerely, “with her mastery of water and the skills that could rival any master.” 

A smile grows on the water ninja’s face and so does a bit of a blush, “I like her,” she bows with a grin. 

“And master Lloyd, the green ninja. The youngest but the most powerful protector. The chosen one.” she says and then pauses, “I too, have lost my parents.”

Jay looks like he wants to say something with a confused look but decides not to as the princess keeps on talking. He turns to the king and queen and shrugs.

“But we are both not without family,” she says.

“We adopted Harumi, and raised her as our own,” the queen explains with a smile.

“When her parents passed away,” the king adds.

“Thank you for inviting us into your home,” Lloyd says and bows again.

“It wasn’t us, it was our daughter,” the king smiles.

“And she would like you to stay with us until the threat to our throne is over.” the queen says.

“These are troubling times.” the king says and Hutchins bows his head, almost as if he was doing it in shame, “And as long as we have an Oni mask, I fear our lives are in jeopardy.”

“The masks must never be reunited. Please say yes,” Harumi says.

The rest of the ninja look towards Lloyd, who says, “Then you have our help.” 

Harumi smiles widely, “Great! Then Mr. Hutchins can show you the palace.” 

Hutchins guides them throughout the palace, showing the buffet first and then moving on through the small library.

“The palace is equipped with secret passages to get anywhere fast.”

“Oh, so that’s why they call it the power of secrets,” he says and looks at the bookcase.

“Yes, but as to the location of the secret passages, only the royal family knows,” he says and turns back towards the group.

“Sure! You mean like, riiiiight here?” Kai says and pulls a book off a shelf, but frowns when it does nothing.

“Nope!” Hutchins says annoyed.

“Or here!” Kai says and pulls down a group of books on to the floor.

This process repeats for a few moments as Hutchins gets even more annoyed and more books are then strewn across the floor.

Cole the laughs apologetically for his firey boyfriend, “We’ll clean up after ourselves.” he says at Hutchins walks away.

“Anyone else think there’s something a bit off about this guy?” Nya asks as her brother puts the books back onto the shelves. 

Lloyd has a look of thought on his face, “He’s holding something back,” he agrees.

“And finally,” Hutchins says as the ninja catch up to him, “The reason for your protection, the mask of deception.” 

Kai makes a noise of disgust, “A face only a mother could love,” he says to himself, “why would anyone want that?” he asks aloud.

“That’s up to us to figure out,” Lloyd says with a frown. 

“Just being in the same room with it gives me the heebie-jeebies!” Jay says looking over the green ninja’s shoulder.

“If this is the mask of deception, what was stolen from Borg industries?” Nya asks.

“The mask of vengeance,” Hutchins replies.

“Who has the third one?” Cole asks.

“No one knows the location of the mask of hatred,” Zane says to his boyfriends and friends, “If my sensors are correct, something tells me the mask won’t be lost for long.” 

“Zane is correct., though no one has found the third mask, it has given the royal family...” Hutchins says as Lloyd walks off.

Lloyd finds himself looking into the room of the Princess, she is taking off her makeup. Though when she notices him, she turns her face away from the mirror in surprise and embarrassment. 

The green ninja backs also away from embarrassment, an unknown feeling is emerging deep down in his stomach. 

“But we know that dark forces are looking to acquire it,” Hutchins says and looks at Lloyd oddly as a smile appears his face. “And that’s why we need eyes on it at all times.”

“Don’t worry, we’re ninja! We’re experts at this kind of thing.” Kai says proudly. 

~~

“Oh shit looks like that first public appearance didn’t go too well,” Taako says while skimming through the article.

“I didn’t?” Lucretia asks and looks over his shoulder, “Huh,” she says and scribbles something down into her journal for this cycle. 

“The ninja were there for surveillance in case the gang called ‘the sons of Gar- Garmadon’? Fucking stupid name.” 

Lucretia laughs, “So now we know the royal family is being protected.” 

“Were they not already? This place is wild. I think Barry told me that there are snake people wandering around.” 

“Sneople?” 

“Yeah, Sneople.” 

“What about Sneople?” Merle asks.

“There’s snake people on this plane, like a fuck ton of them.” 

“Do you think they’re friendly?”

Taako shrugs, “if we encounter any you should introduce yourself, maybe they won’t kill you.”

“Haha funny,” Merle rolls his eyes but is smiling nonetheless.

~~~  
Later that night at the royal temple, Lloyd stands in front of the Oni mask, “So, you’re the mask of deception…” he says to himself.

The green ninja hears a clang coming from somewhere down the hall and turns around suddenly, confused. 

“Princess?” he asks cautiously as he inches forward to her room, “Princess Harumi?” he says again.

He opens the door to her room and is shocked to find that she isn’t there. Her room looks like a bomb went off, it's like there was a struggle. Lloyd notices the open window and swears to himself. 

Someone attacked Harumi and now she’s missing.


	3. The Jade Princess Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd and Harumi share some feelings. The Mailman breaks the fourth wall. Taako and Lup Meet Nya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY HAVE MET!!! now this is going to be rlly interesting with including them in on scenes and shit!!
> 
> also now that season 10 is a thing, i need to go back to the old ships

Lloyd looks out Princess Harumi’s window and sees a figure with a large sack running across the rooftop of the palace “They’ve got the princess!” He says to himself and throws on his mask before jumping off the balcony to follow.  
When the figure looks back, he hides behind one of the larger parts of the roof and when he looks back out, The Green Ninja had lost sight of them. But seconds later he spots them again and continues his pursuit.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” He says to himself when he nearly falls between gaps of the roof. He then jumps and launches himself off of a wire and the one after that, though when he lands on the ladder it breaks off, putting him in danger of falling and also catching the attention of a few citizens below him who gasp.

Right before the ladder breaks off and he falls, someone grabs his hand. The same masked figure he was chasing, he gets into a fighting stance once and says “Who are you?”

Lloyd sighs in relief when they take off their hood revealing it to be the princess, “Princess!” He says, relieved, “I thought you were kidnapped!” He takes off his mask, “I was trying to save you…” Lloyd says awkwardly and smiles.

“Was that what that was?” She teases, and that odd feeling he felt earlier returns for a moment, “from my vantage it looked like I was the one saving you.”

“Then… who’s in the bag?” He asks and cautiously approaches it

“You mean what’s in the bag.” She opens the bag revealing fruit and bread “Food, for the less fortunate.” She smiles, “Even though I’m confined to the palace, I try to give what I can.”

“But your bedroom. It was ransacked.”

“Yes… I can be quite a slob. Thank you for noticing.” The Princess says sarcastically.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean,” he stutters before he’s interrupted by Hutchins yelling about the princesses disappearance. 

“They can’t know I left the palace, you need to disguise yourself!” she says and grabs a piece of fabric off of a clothesline and throws it at Lloyd “Hurry!” 

The two of them then jump off the roof with the food in tow and run off. 

They pass out the food to the people on the streets who are very grateful for something to eat.

Lloyd can’t help but feel that same strange feeling he felt earlier when he had accidentally spied on the princess as the two walk down along the side of the river. “Can I ask you a question? Do you… enjoy being a princess?” 

“Everyone thinks being a princess is supposed to be easy and wonderful, and I guess it’s okay.” Harumi says with a frown, “But most of the time it’s really hard.”

He sighs, “Tell me about it. Not being a princess," He stutters, catching himself on his mistake, “I mean, being the Green Ninja.”

Harumi pulls off her hood and stands against the railing of the bridge, “We have to live up to a role that was bestowed upon us. We never chose these mantles we hold.”

Lloyd sighs again, “I know. It’s hard to live a normal life. At least I get to wear a mask.” He looks at her, almost in pity, “But, you…” 

“I wear my own masks.” She cuts him off, “Sometimes painted, sometimes a kidnapper of princesses!” She jokes with a faux evil laugh for effect.

“In my defense, it was my first day,” He says and just stares at the princess as she scoots herself closer to him ever so slightly, unsure in what she’s trying to do. 

But then they hear a few thugs from the sons of Garmadon not that far away harassing some citizens, Lloyd goes to fight them but is quickly stopped by Harumi. “If you stop them, you’ll reveal us.” 

“I have to do something.” But as the green ninja says that, a car drives up effectively disrupting the thugs.

“Or you can let Samurai X take care of it.” 

“Step away from the pedestrians.” The Samurai says with a robotic tint to their voice and pulls out their sword. 

The thugs then run away in fear, they don’t want to mess with the samurai. 

“It’s good to know that the ninja aren’t the only ones protecting Ninjago.” Lloyd grins

~~

Kai walks along one of the rooftops of the palace on lookout when suddenly he hears two guards yelling at someone to stop where they are. 

Concerned, he looks over the edge to see what all the commotion is all about. 

It’s just the mailman.

“I’m just trying to deliver mail,” He says and holds a couple letters above his head.

“It’s okay guys,” Kai yells from his position, “I know him. Sorry, nobody goes into the palace. I could deliver it to them.” 

He grins, “Thanks! See you in a few chapters!”

“Chapters?” The ninja of fire asks confused

“You know, chapters in a story? That’s how crossovers work right?” The mailman says and shrugs, “Whatever.” he runs off.

The guards look up to Kai in confusion, and he shrugs back in response.

~~  
Later that night, the twins are walking the streets of the city when suddenly there’s a far off explosion. 

“Uh.” 

Then there’s a second one not even a minute later. 

“I think that was at the royal palace?” Taako squints at the rising smoke in the distance.

“Oh shit. We should probably help.” Lup says and shoves an unsuspecting guy on a motorcycle off, “Jump on Dingus!”

“Lup what the fuck,” Taako laughs and hops on. “Let’s go, Goofus!”

“Call the ship and tell em we’re gonna go help these ‘ninja’ with whatever the fuck is happening!” She says and speeds off.

Taako nods and takes out his stone of farspeech, dials up Davenport who answers immediately. “There’s been an explosion at the palace,” he says

“We know, we’re going there to help.” Taako responds

“We’re on our way as well. Stay safe.” the captain says and hangs up. 

Lup weaves through traffic effortlessly and soon enough they reach the steps of the palace where the red ninja is helping the grey one off the ground and ready their weapons as they approach.

“Hey! Heard the explosion!” Lup yells and jumps off the bike, Taako following suit, “Thought we could help!”

“I think we got this!” The red one says and begins the run up the steps. 

“Kai wait, they want to help. Let them help us.”

“This isn’t the time Nya! We need to get the royal family out of there!” Kai says and runs inside the palace, hands blazing which will not help very much at all with all the fire there already.

“Well, they’re siblings,” Lup whispers to Taako.

“No shit,” he whispers back.

“Ugh, y’all want to come? Sorry about him. He can be a pain in the ass.” Nya apologizes.

“Ain’t that a mood. You must be one of the ninja we heard about. We’re not really from this world so?” Taako shrugs and runs up to meet her at the doors of the palace. 

“I’m Nya by the way. Uh, what do you mean by that?” she asks and blasts some nearby fire with some water. 

“Hail and well met, Nya! We mean that we’re inter-planar travelers and your plane is in danger from a vore incarnate basically!” Lup smiles, “I’m Lup and this is my brother, Taako. We need to find the light.”


End file.
